


Safe and Sound

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucifer - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, References to Suicide, Songfic, author makes up her own canon for Hallucifer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just close your eyes</i><br/>You'll be alright<br/>Come morning light,<br/>You and I'll be safe and sound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Singfic prompted by Cattystrife on tumblr. Blame her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, “I’ll never let you go”  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”  
But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight 

He regretted it now.

It hadn’t seemed like such a big deal at the time, he was only going to be gone for a day, two at the most. It was a simple trip to collect more holy oil, something they sorely needed. He was only going a few towns over to meet with a contact Bobby had introduced him to, one that was able to get a hold of holy oil and deliver it. Nothing was supposed to happen.

Nothing was supposed to go wrong.

Castiel should have listened to Dean when he’d said that something felt off. Humans often times were intuitive like that, knowing something was going to happen before it did. Castiel would always marvel at how amazing his Father’s creations were.

“I’ll back back within a day, two at most,” he’d assured Dean. “I promise.” 

it had done little to assuage the hunter’s worries. “Cas, come on. Do it another day, man. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

That really should have been all Castiel needed to know that something was wrong - terribly wrong. Unfortunately, the angel had been so sure with his hunters tucked away and safe that he’d written Dean’s worry off as nothing more than the general paranoia that surrounded their lives.

Now Castiel cradled Dean’s head in his lap, powerless to heal the dying hunter. Castiel had never cried before, in his nearly year long stint as a human and as he wept for the first time in his existence he prayed that he would never have to cry ever again. It pulled at his chest and drained him, made him feel hollow and blank. He just wanted to run away and hide and fade away to nothing.

“Don’t leave me here alone, Cas,” Dean said, voice raspy and frail. “Cas, don’t let go of me.”

His tears pushed forward with renewed vigor, streaming down his face. “I won’t, Dean. I’ll never let you go. I’m right here.” And there he stayed until Dean finally left him. Castiel knew he’d go to Heaven, Dean had done so much good for the world in his life. 

Castiel wasn’t sure where he’d end up, though. He allowed himself a moment to wonder before he looked up. “I’m coming Dean. I’m going to try.”

The gunshot was the loudest he’d ever heard.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound 

Sam didn’t know where they’d come from or how he and Dean hadn’t noticed. The demons were quick, almost rushed, about it. They hacked and jabbed and attacked endlessly, not even throwing insults at the brothers as they fought. Sam lost track of Dean before long and that was when he knew it was over.

“Sam behind you!”

Lucifer had been the one who noticed the demons first. He’d warned Sam, Sam had called for Dean and they’d begun their fight. Lucifer had been with Sam for weeks now, just staring, sometimes talking idly. He was surprisingly well behaved for Satan. Sam had even started to like having him around. He’d have liked the help right now, for sure, but Lucifer was incorporeal. He couldn’t help Sam, couldn’t save him or his brother. All he could do was watch and try to warn Sam of sneak attacks.

Sam could only fight from so many sides though.

It was a knife to the back, in deep and twisted before being ripped out as he fell to the ground. Sam had the sense that he’d been there before, a powerful wave of deja vu washed over him, but he couldn’t conjure a proper memory.

Around him the world went dark as all the strength in him drained along with his blood. Above him he heard the continued fighting and a scream of pure rage (he thought for a moment the air chilled, but he was probably delusional at that point). He hoped that Dean would at least get away. He strained his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of his big brother, anything really to tell him Dean was okay.

“He’s fine Sam,” Lucifer said from above him. The image of the archangel knelt down beside him. “He’s on his way to go find Castiel, now.”

Oh, he wished that were true, but Sam knew Dean, he could feel Dean. Sam knew Dean was a doomed as he was. “Lying doesn’t become you, Luc.”

The angel sighed and sat down. “I was just trying to ease your passing. Seeing as I cannot save you.” The last part was said with such bitterness that Sam blinked in shock for a moment.

“Lucifer,” Sam said. He could feel the darkness closing in around him, he was slipping away. “Lucifer, I’m scared.”

“Shh,” Sam felt the ghost of fingers brush through his hair, almost solid but not quite, like a bit of wind. “Just close your eyes. You’ll be alright.”

Sam obeyed, too worn to do anything else. “I am coming back to you?”

“No,” Lucifer answer, his voice sure. “You’ll be going to place where no one can hurt you, where you’ll be safe and sound.”

Sam tried to tell Lucifer that he’d miss him, but there was no breath for him to use. He hoped the angel knew.

_Don’t you dare look out your window, darling,_  
Everything’s on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music’s gone 

Dean knew the second Sam had fallen. He knew. He’d lost Sam before, he knew what it felt like when his brother left him and Sam was gone. Dean fell with him.

Not because he’d given up, no, he knew better than that. He had Castiel to live for, he could try to bring Sam back again. Dean fell along with his brother because it was the end. They’d saved the world, they’d done their duty. They weren’t needed anymore. 

Dean had known it was only a matter of time.

As he lay on the ground bleeding Dean remembered. He remembered being happy, being needed.

…

“Don’t look out the window, Sammy.”

“Why not Dean?”

“Just do what I say, okay?” Everything was burning, just like last time. The whole house was on fire and Dad was inside trying to help the family that was trapped. Everything was burning and Sammy didn’t need to see that. He didn’t need to remember like Dean remembered.

…

“We’re like soldiers, Sammy!”

“We’re kids Dean! We’re not at war!”

“Yes we are,” he insisted. “We’re at war with every monster out there.”

Being a soldier was like being a hero and that’s what they were - heroes. Dad was a hero. Dean was a hero. Sam would grow up and be a hero, too. It’s what they did. They were at war, a war that no one else knew about, a war that would always be raging on and on. 

“I don’t want to be, Dean.”

…

“Dean.” … “Dean!”

“What Sammy?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“Come here,” he sighed. Sammy crawled right into bed with him, cuddled up close and clung.

“I’m still scared.”

Dean racked his brain for something. It took a moment but a memory floated up. Gold hair and a smile that chased away the monsters. A tune, a lullaby. Sweet music and a voice that meant protection and that was filled with love. “Hey, Jude,” he sang.

He sang until Sammy was asleep again. And then he cried.


End file.
